Blooming Roses- Final Story in 'The Rose Trilogy'
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: They finally graduated from Ouran Academy,and it appears that their futures are set in stone. Kyouya will go to medical school and Tamaki will learn to be the chairman of Ouran Academy, just like his father. But, will that be changed by a twist in events? Yaoi, fluff and Mpreg. Don't like, then don't read. I will laugh at your petty flames against the topic. - Double
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Welcome to yet another wonderful TamaKyou fanfiction by me! I hope you all enjoy this one. There's a small change of pace in it from the other stories. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

_P.S. If you haven't already, I suggest you read 'Rose in a Garden,' the first story and its sequel, 'The Wilted Roses' for this story to make sense. Also, if you liked those stories, I suggest you read my original story based off of Junjou Romantica, 'Love in the Darkest Depths,' which will be posted soon. Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 1- Graduation

It's night of our graduation from Ouran Academy. I can't believe we're graduating. It feels like just yesterday we started our first day of our first year here, and now we're here. Where did the time go?

"Kyouya Ootori." I hear my name called, and as I stand, a huge amount of applause roars around me. I glance at Tamaki, who blows me a kiss and smiles brightly at me. I smile back at him as I walk to the front of the room. The man shakes my hand and hands me my diploma as he talks into the microphone.

"Kyouya Ootori is the third son of the Ootori family. He also is top of the class." Another roar of applause arises from everyone else. "Would you like to say a few words, Mr. Ootori?"

I nod to him as he moves and I approach the microphone. Everyone applauds once again, but soon stops to listen to my words.

"I came to Ouran Academy with the shadow of both my older brother's achievements over me. It felt extremely intimidating for me to know that I was competing against both of my brothers, which were also both the tops of their classes. I wanted to exceed them, which seemed impossible at the time. I wanted to exceed them so badly, and get my own father to see me that I would do anything he ever asked me to do for him, no matter how low I had to go. Being acquainted with Tamaki Suoh was originally just something my father asked me to do, so him and the Suoh family would do more business together. Little did the two of us know that more would come out of that." I look at Tamaki and smile. "Even though on occasions I did despicable things for my father's attention, things I regret doing, I know that befriending Tamaki was not one of those mistakes. If I had never met him, I never would have met my soulmate. He's the main reason I've opened up in highschool, and a reason why I did even better than I expected. He always gives me moral support through his contagious happy attitude. I'm glad that the two of us know each other. Thank you."

As I walk away from the microphone, everyone begins to applaud, and all the girls begin to scream high pitched fangirl screams. I sit back in my seat with my diploma in my hands. After about ten minutes, they call Tamaki's name.

"Tamaki Suoh."

All the girls begin to scream and applaud. I applaud as well. He reaches the front and shakes the man's hand and gets handed his diploma. As the man does that, he speaks into the microphone about Tamaki.

"Tamaki Suoh is the son of the Chairman of Ouran Academy and second in the class." Everyone applauds for Tamaki. "Would you like to say a few words, Tamaki." He nods his head and approaches the microphone and gets more applause.

"Well, if Kyouya talked about me, I guess I'll talk about him." He smiles and people laugh at his humor. "When I came from France to Japan to live with my father, I was really nervous. I knew I was kind and attractive and that I would probably make friends, but I was still scared. What if people are going to get annoyed by me, then what do I do? Well, my first friend was Kyouya, but apparently that's because he was forced to be my friend. Even so, I felt like I mattered enough to him that he dealt with me on a daily basis. One day, I looked at him and I told myself these exact words. 'That guy, Kyouya Ootori, he's special. He's also very attractive. Wait…..where did that come from?' Long story short, I figured out that I loved him, which led me to be strange and clingier around him. He seriously probably thought, 'What the heck is wrong with this guy? He keeps touching me all the time, and it's creepy.' I hope that after these four crazy years that we've known each other that I didn't creep him out too much. I also believe that I have made a lasting impression on this school. An impression that can never be ignored because it is too memorable. I believe I have done that with the Host Club, which I'm sure many of the fine ladies will miss." He flashes a charming smile at all the ladies, and they start showing their fangirl side. He goes back to his speech. "I will miss this school, but I will be back. The next time though, I will be the chairman. Thank you."

Everyone applauds loudly as he leaves the microphone and comes back to his seat. We've finally graduated and we're moving on with our lives. The nice thought is, we're moving on together.

…..

Tamaki threw a graduation party that night at his house. His father said that it would be a good idea to do. Yeah, his father said it, which I find quite surprising. The party had been going on for about an hour, and it was 11:30 PM. Tamaki was laughing and talking and having a good time. I was standing next to him. He suddenly picks me up.

"I'll be right back," he said as he carried me away from the crowd to upstairs.

Now, I'm in Tamaki's bedroom on his bed as he locks his door.

"Tamaki," I ask. "What are you doing?"

"I want to celebrate, my dear," he replies, walking over to me. I sit up.

"That's what they're doing downstairs," I say, trying to be vague to his true desires. I know that he wants to have sex with me.

"I know that," he says as he strides over to me, and playfully pushes at my shoulders, so I lay back on the bed. "But, I want to celebrate only with you."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips passionately. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands travel over my body, and begin to unbutton my shirt. He rubs his hands over my chest delicately, running his hands over lightly to make me react more. My throat tightens a bit as his fingers travel over the contours of my chest. He pinches one of my taut nipples, getting me to moan in response. He continues doing it, and breaks the kiss, going for my neck. He kisses my neck delicately, and licks trails up it with his tongue. He nips and sucks at it, getting me to moan louder. He uses his other hand and pinches my other nipple, still sucking on my neck. He stops sucking and licks the mark that he left. He pulls my shirt off and kisses my chest, making sure to kiss the most delicate spots of my chest. He continues kissing down, going over my stomach to the top of my pants. He unbuttons my pants without delay and pulls them down, my boxers quickly following. He stops for a moment as he contemplates his next move. I think I can pretty much predict where he's going next. He quickly flips me over onto my stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees," he says as if he's ordering me. I do as he asks, positioning myself like a dog.

He surprised me. I was sure that he was going to give me a blowjob, and then do anal. I guess he's trying to mix it up a bit.

He cranes his arm around my body and sticks two of his fingers by my mouth. I know exactly what he wants me to do. I take my fingers in my mouth and suck on them, making sure to coat them thoroughly with saliva. Before I even get to finish, he takes them back and shoves one into my entrance, causing me to moan loud and suddenly. He moves it around quickly, not wasting his time. Before I even get used to it, he shoves the second one in and moves both his fingers in a scissoring motion. Good god, he's not messing around at all. I probably sound like a virgin again the way I'm moaning for him.

He pulls his fingers out and quickly undoes his pants, and pulls them and his boxers down. He kicks them off the bed. He lines himself up behind me, and thrusts into me deeply. I practically scream at the quick feeling. He pulls out and thrusts back in, moaning loudly behind me. I grip the bedsheets below me and moan loudly at every thrust. He gradually thrusts faster and harder, adjusting himself at one point to make sure he hits my prostate dead on. He succeeds, being rewarded by me with an extremely loud moan. He keeps hitting it perfectly, going harder and faster. My stomach and lower back tense up tightly. Just a few more thrusts and I'll be over the edge.

"T-Tamaki! I-I'm gonna!"

He wraps his arm around me and rubs my ignored erection as he thrusts in a few mores times harder than he did before. My back arches sharply and I cum into his hand. I feel him tense up behind me as I feel a warmth stickiness fill me. We both pant in almost unison, our erratic heartbeats almost in sync. He pulls out and lays next to me. I lay on my side as I try to catch my breath and calm my heart rate. He looks at me.

"We should probably get back downstairs, so people don't get too suspicious."

It would be the best idea. Instead of agreeing with him, I hug him tightly.

"No."

He looks at me confused. "No?"

"No," I repeat again. "I wanna stay up here."

I see him smile. "You don't want me stolen away from you, now do you?"

I look at him and shamefully nod my head. I didn't want to admit that to him because it makes me sound like a selfish child.

He smiles and hugs me. "My queen deserves my attention. We'll go down later when the party's over, ok?"

I nod my head to show him that I understand.

I never wanted him to know how much I really need him. We're growing up, I mean, we're adults now. In just a few months, I'll be off at medical school to pursue my career in the family business, and his father will be showing him the ropes of being the chairman of Ouran Academy. We're going to have to learn to survive without one another. I look at Tamaki who's dozed off. I smile at him. That moron looks so peaceful sleeping. It'll be hard to be away from that. That face makes it hard to be away from him. I feel myself dozing off into a warm slumber by his side, in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! The story will start heating up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2 - About two and a half months later

I woke up the same way I have for the past week. I woke up feeling like I was going to puke, leading me to run to the bathroom as fast as I could and puke in the toilet. Every day, Tamaki never caught me somehow. Today was different though. He felt me get up and run to the bathroom. I was throwing up when he walked into the bathroom. When I stopped, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and laid on the floor, just to look up and see Tamaki.

Right now, he's staring down at me with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" he asks me worried.

I sit up and look up at him. "I don't know."

"I know you've been throwing up every morning this week. You need to go to the doctor."

I stand up. "I'm fine, Tamaki." I go to walk by him out of the bathroom, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm calling the doctor whether you like it or not."

I sigh at him loudly. "I don't need a doctor."

"You keep throwing up, mon amour. Yeah, I'm calling the doctor."

I sigh and walk into the bedroom, and sit back on the bed. I've been staying at one of the Suoh family's minor estates with Tamaki. Tamaki walks into the bedroom, and finds the phonebook in a drawer in the nightstand. He finds the number and calls the doctor. I sit there on the bed, and pull my knees into my chest. My stomach kind of hurts from throwing up. Tamaki talks to the doctor for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Appointment is this afternoon at three," he says, putting the phonebook back in the nightstand drawer.

"Ok," I reply, staring at the wall in front of me. My stomach is really starting to hurt and cramp up. I hug my knees into my chest and hide the pain in my eyes from Tamaki.

"Is there something wrong, mon amour?" he asks.

I shake my head no, trying to conceal the pain from him. I feel him move and kneel in front of me.

"Kyouya, look at me."

I slowly look up at him. He comes forward and presses his lips into mine softly. I softly kiss back and keep trying to hide the pain. I unintentionally groan in pain, and Tamaki instantly pulls away, getting worried about me.

"What hurts, mon amour?" he asks me. I point to my stomach.

"Straighten your legs out," he says to be quickly, moving next to me. I straighten out my legs in front of my body. He straddles over my legs and pushes my shirt up off my stomach. He rubs his hands together to warm them up, and starts rubbing his hands over my stomach to massage it. It helps me feel a little better.

"How does that feel, mon amour?" he asks me, looking up at my face while he continues.

"A little better," I say with a little smile on my face. "It's sweet of you to try and help me feel better."

He smiles a little at me. "I would do anything for you."

I sigh contently as he continues massaging my stomach. I could get used to him being this sweet to me.

…

I sit in the doctor's office on the examination table. They took a bunch of tests after I told them my symptoms I've been having lately. I've been really tired lately, thrown up every day this past week, and been eating quite a bit more than usual. Not to mention, I've been having emotional changes like crazy lately. Tamaki sits in a chair in the room, looking at me a bit worried, just like he has been all day. The doctor will hopefully be back soon, so Tamaki will realize that there's nothing wrong with me, and calm down.

The doctor walks back into the room after waiting almost an hour. He holds his clipboard with a paper on it with all the tests.

"Good news," the doctor says. "All the results of the tests we did were normal."

I saw Tamaki relax and smile a little at hearing that.

"But," the doctor says, continuing with what he has to say. "There was something abnormal that we did find."

Tamaki's smile drops instantly at hearing that.

"This isn't my speciality though, so let me bring in the doctor that can explain."

He leaves the room and another doctor enters, a female doctor. I recognize her. I'm not sure of her name, but I know that she was the doctor that Kaoru had when he was pregnant. Wait a second here….

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miyamoto," she says, smiling at me slightly. "I'm here to explain what was found" She looks at me straight in the eye. "You're pregnant."

I sit and look at her for a long while. Tamaki looks back and forth between me and the doctor.

"How?" I all I manage to say.

"I haven't quite figured out how it happens yet, but something about your body is different from most men."

I just look at her in disbelief. How could this have happened to me? Me, of all people.

"I'll let you alone with your lover," she says, leaving the room.

I look at Tamaki. A smile spreads across his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask him.

He looks at me, smiling brightly. "We're going to be parents, mon amour. I can't believe it." He stands up and walks over to me, giving me a hug.

I hug him back, just trying to believe what the doctor told me. He kisses me on the cheek and sits next to me on the table. He looks down at my stomach, smiles, and lays his one hand on it. He looks up at my face again.

"We're gonna be a mommy and daddy." He certainly seems excited. I just feel too confused to be excited right now. I remember what I thought when Kaoru was pregnant, but now I wish I didn't have that wish. I have a worried, almost unhappy expression on my face.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" he asks me.

I look directly in his violet eyes. I speak to him quietly. "Everything's messed up now."

He looks at me a bit confused. "What?"

"Everything's ruined," I say. "Everything about either of our futures, especially mine, that I ever thought is gone. When my dad finds out, he-" Tamaki presses his lips into mine softly, silencing my words. I push him away from me roughly. "Don't touch me."

"Are you really upset with me about this?" he asks me, slightly confused with me.

"Yes! I am!" I suddenly yell at him. "You got me pregnant!"

"How was I supposed to know that you could get pregnant?" he asks me.

"I don't know!" I say, standing up. Suddenly, my lower stomach feels like it starts cramping. I sink back to where I was sitting and wrap my arms around my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki instantly asks worried about me.

"Stomach. Cramping."

Tamaki pushes me back lightly to lay on my back, and moves my arms. He pushes my shirt up, and massages my stomach with his warm hands. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my flat stomach. I smile a little bit and rub his head as he kisses and massages my stomach.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Tamaki," I say timidly.

"It's alright my queen," he replies, looking up at me. He smiles at me warmly. I smile at him and lean my face toward his, trying to say that I want a kiss from him. He leans in and kisses me chastely on the lips.

Maybe all of this won't be so bad. I just need to take this one step at a time. Correction, we need to take it one step at a time.


End file.
